Cruise Vacation
''Cruise Vacation ''is an upcoming 2021 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios. It is directed by Craig McCracken, and written by Chris Wright and Michael McCullers. The film stars the voice talents of Selena Gomez, Steve Carell, Tahj Mowry, Da'Vine Joy Randolph, DJ Cassidy, Jennifer Lopez, Miles Brown, Logan Moreau, Melissa Peterman and Julie Bowen. The film'' will be released on Disney+ on July 27, 2021. Featuring a hit disney single by Jonas Blue & Alessia Cara. Storyline Set in Florida, in the city of Miami, the film centers on Clara (Selena Gomez) as she emberk on a family voyage on a Luxury Family Cruise Ship, however, she's feeling love sick when she saw a guy named Steve (Steve Carell). Cast * Selena Gomez as Clara Bell, a single mother. ** Ivy George as Young Clara * Steve Carell as Tyler * Tahj Mowry as Chris Wiggens, Nicki's husband. * Da'Vine Joy Randolph as Nicki Wiggens, Chris' wife. * DJ Cassidy as Justin, Sofia's fiance. * Jennifer Lopez as Sofia, Justin's fiance. * Logan Moreau as Mike Bell, Clara's 6-yr-old son. * Miles Brown as Lil Wiggens, Chris and Nicki's son. * Melissa Peterman as Samantha * Julie Bowen as Jennifer Bell, Clara's mother. * Ali Louise Hartman as Tulip and Anna Bell, Clara's baby twin daughters. * Kyle MacLachlan as Carl Bell, Clara's father. (''beginning only) * Ellen DeGeneres as Julia, a cruise director. * James Corden as himself wearing a summer shirt. * Craig McCracken as a Cruise Photographer * David Henrie as a guy in sunglasses * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Flower Dress Lady * Danny Mann as Cruise Guest * Jonas Blue as himself * Brian Stepanek as Hawaiian Shirt Guy * Ivete Sangalo as Sarah DeFene Songs #CruiseVacation # Tropical (with Alessia Cara) - Jonas Blue (Summer Mix) # One-Two - T-Bow ##Cruisin' - Flo Rida (Summer/Dance Mix) #I'm Coming Out - Diana Ross # Feel the Vibe - Ne-Yo (Funk/Summer Mix) # Iko Iko (ft. Small Jam) - Justin Wellinton # Clara's Lullaby - Selena Gomez # Cruise Vacation Score Medley - Danny Elfman DisneyMusicVEVO * Jonas Blue, Alessia Cara - Tropical (Official Music Video) Special Effects * Mikros Image Trivia * The film will feature a new hit single "Tropical" by Jonas Blue & Alessia Cara. Presenters * Director: Craig McCracken * Production Designer & Character Designer: Scott Wills * Art Directors: Don Shank / Bill Schwab What's On Disney Plus Disney's Cruise Vacation Official Trailer * Song: Freedom - Pitbull DisneyMusicVEVO * Flo Rida - #Cruisin' (Official Music Video) Release * The disney film will be released on Disney+ on July 27, 2021. Disney Animation Cruise Vacation | Mock Ad: �� Family Cruise * Song: I Don't Like It, I Love It (ft. Robin Thick & Verdine White) - Flo Rida Good Morning American Executive sneak peek of 'Cruise Vacation' | GMA DisneyMusicVEVO *Ne-Yo - Feel the Vibe (Official Lyric Video) What's On Disney Plus Disney's Cruise Vacation Official Trailer * Song: I See Love (ft. Joe Jonas) - Jonas Blue Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Comedy Category:Summer vacation Category:Family films Category:IMDb Category:Upcoming films Category:2021 animated films Category:2021 Film Category:Feature film Category:Movies Category:Family Category:Best Animated Feature Annie Award winners Category:Computer-animated Category:Best Directing Academy Award winners Category:Cruise Ships Category:Disney+ Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Disney films Category:Disney Movies Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Best Actor Academy Award winners Category:Disney+ Originals Category:Selena Gomez Category:Upcoming